


Stay

by Angelikus the Cruel (iamangelikus)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamangelikus/pseuds/Angelikus%20the%20Cruel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then it hit her. Here he was crying and confessing his love to her all over again and she was hard as a rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a habit of writing so much ANGST! Sorry!
> 
> This is AU and only one shot. Also unbeta'd and I don't own the characters. This is inspired from a song by Lisa Loeb called "Stay". I happen to listen to the song again when I got my new part-time job. I've been planning to write something out of it but I've been pretty busy juggling three jobs in a week.
> 
> Enjoy! --> says the one who likes to write angry stories #facepalm

Loki was standing in front of Darcy as his eyes followed her pace of anxiety in the living room. He was dressed in a green deep V-necked shirt and tight black jeans with black locks already curling away from its straight slick. Darcy was just in her black oversized KoRn t-shirt with the album name "Life is peachy" at the back of it and maroon yoga pants while still wearing her dark-rimmed glasses. She was not prepared to see him again but she was also out of her mind when she decided to crash his place for no specific reason at all except for the fact that Thor was in town which meant that he was too.

And she was right.

"Darcy..." He tried to catch her attention.

"What?" She was still pacing back and forth unable to say anything after seeing his face at the knock of his old apartment door. She just barged in and started to pace.

"Apparently, this is trespassing but since it's you, I'll let this pass," he said sounding a bit harsh.

She stopped. His heart danced to victory for triggering her annoyed nerves but the look on her face made his lungs stop breathing. "Oh, really."

"Yes, really," he said as if trying to take charge of the situation. "Now do tell me what you want."

"Alright," she pressed her lips and continued, "What are we, Loki?"

"You mean--what were we...?" He corrected and he could feel the heat of her gaze burning through him.

"Thank you," she said as she faked a smile. "What were we?"

"Well," he leaned his weight on his right leg and placed his hands on his hips, "We were together for a while."

"What happened?"

He scrunched up his face as a sign of confusion. "What do you mean what happened?"

She then raised her arms as if she's questioning the whole world instead and turned her back on him. "I'm saying why aren't we together anymore." She turned around quickly to face him with a blank expression. "Were we happy?"

He looked at her and pondered thoughtfully at the mention of those last words. "Yes, we were."

She could see the soft look he wore and it was already winning over her, but she was stubborn and came back to her senses. "Then, what's wrong?"

Loki shook his head almost immediately averting his gaze away from her. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" She scoffed and crossed her arms unapologetically. "We were happy and together and then we broke up and you tell me there was nothing wrong?"

"Yes." He looked at her again. He wanted to kiss her breathless but he knew it would be wrong.

She chuckled this time with a tinge of bitterness. "You think I can't handle it."

"It's not that," he replied and turned away from her.

"Yes, it is," she insisted with a victorious smile on her face. "You think a phone call would suffice? It's not a business deal, Loki. It's a relationship and relationships are supposed to be work for both parties and not for one person to take charge and hold decisions for the other."

"You happy now?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have to look at you, but I know you're smiling."

She backed away from him, her anxious nerves creeping slowly back at her. "What are you saying, Loki?"

He turned around and sighed. Tears were threatening to escape from his eyes but he withheld them calmly. "This is your problem, Darcy. You only hear what you want to hear. You don't listen. There's no point explaining things to you because you simply have a mind of your own. Indeed I admire your brain for it but believe me when I say the most honest things ever that people don't tell you."

"Honest?" She chuckled again. "You don't say honest things, Loki. You tell me brutal things and you have no way of stopping your mouth from hurting me."

The soft look on his face gave way when a tear rolled down his cheeks as he tried to humor the situation they're in and held her shoulders. "I'm not. Believe me, I'm not. You're a whole lotta woman and I am attracted to you in more ways than one--even until now."

She couldn't believe her ears, but she was too cautious to believe anything. "Stop playing, Loki."

"You think I'm playing?" He questioned eerily and wiped the tears away. He couldn't believe he was crying for a woman.

And then it hit her. Here he was crying and confessing his love to her all over again and she was hard as a rock. Their life together was not always sunshine and butterflies. It was a rocky road, but the sun never set. It was a beautiful struggle but he always made sure she was happy. He had done everything he could ever do for her. He listened to her ridiculous advices while she sought out something more than his efforts could ever bring. She was idealizing him too much of something else and had tried to change his life just because she didn't like some parts of him. He didn't mind which almost cost him his family and his friends. She drove him mad to the point of no return while all she could give him was her pessimism. The beautiful struggle became a terrible disaster.

She looked at him now with renewed vision. "No."

He smiled. At that moment, she knew she didn't deserve him anymore. "I have to go, Loki."

She dashed towards the door when he grabbed her wrist. "No."

She turned slowly and smiled at him. "I do."

He was not letting go. "Stay."

"It was nice seeing you again, Loki." She smiled sincerely. "I guess my trespassing was because I missed you. It won't happen again."

The gentle eyes casting over her wasn't flinching. "You can trespass anytime you want. Just stay, Darcy."

She was afraid he won't release her. So she smiled at his words as she pulled her hand from his hold and ran away quickly.


End file.
